Too Late?
by SammySmiles
Summary: Just as Nick realises what he wants, He comes to realise its too late, or is it...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dnt own any of the following people in my story as well as the whole csi francise.**

Chapter One: The Locker Room

Nick walked into the locker room, just as Sara was reaching to the ceiling taking her top off.

"Well, this is what you call a welcoming!" said Nick sarcastically.

Sara turned quickly to see Nick leaning on one of the lockers on the opposite side of the locker room.

"And that's why you love it here Nicky boy!" replied Sara even more sarcastically then Nick had spoke.

Nick looked down and laughed.

"So what have you been up to then Sara? It seems like we haven't spoken in ages!"

"That's because we haven't Nicky, you never called me back remember?" Replied Sara coldly.

Nick was stunned by her response, she was so cold to him.

"Sara is everything alright?"

By this time Sara had changed her shirt and was rummaging in her locker.

"Yes Nick everything is fine!" Sara responded.

Sara went to walk out of the locker room, wanting to get away from Nick. He was the last person that she wanted to talk to. Nick moved quickly blocking Sara's path.

"Nick move!"

"Not until you tell me what the problem is!"

Sara stared into Nicks eyes. He stared straight back at her.

"Sara please?"

Nick took hold of Sara's hands, brought them up to his lips and kissed them.

"Look Nick, I made my feelings for you clear months ago after, you know that night, you never called me back not even once. I took that as though you didn't want to know, so I moved on with my life. So please let me go, I can't handle this."

"Sara I didn't call you back because I didn't know what I wanted. I was a fool to let you slip through my fingers and I want you to know that!"

Sara looked Nick up and down with distasteful eyes, whilst pulling her hands from his grasp.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better? Nick I told you that I loved you, and what do you do? break my heart, after I told you how I have been hurt before. I thought that you were different, guess I was wrong."

"Sara?"

"Nick, please move, there is nothing else to say."

And with that Nick stepped aside and let Sara past. He turned to speak to Sara, before she walked away. As he turned to speak, he saw her run into the arms of the last person he thought he would see her with. Warrick.


	2. Fight

Chapter Two: Fight

Nick looked at Sara, who was looking lovingly into Warrick's eyes. He couldn't understand it. It should be him there with Sara in his arms, not Warrick, in Nicks eyes Warrick didn't deserve her.

Nick walked out of the locker room trying to avoid Warrick's look. The last thing that he wanted was to speak to Warrick, he had the one thing that Nick knew he wanted in life.

Warrick saw Nick walk out of the locker room, he kissed Sara on her lips.

"Hey Sara, I have got to speak to Nick quickly I will meet you out by the car in a minute, is that ok babes?" said Warrick whilst he was looking into Sara's eyes.

"Yeah that's cool babes, just don't be to long, I will get lonely!"

Warrick again kissed Sara on her lips and walked away.

Nick was halfway down the corridor, when he heard Warrick call his name, Nick tried to act as though he never heard him but he was a bad actor.

"Hey Nick, why did you ignore me when I called your name?"

By this time Warrick had cornered Nick in the break room.

"I didn't hear you honest, mate I swear!" Nick answered unconvincingly.

Warrick looked at Nick as though he knew that Nick was lying.

"Look Nick I know why you are ignoring me, or at least trying to, you don't do a very good job of it by the way!"

Nick looked at Warrick he knew that Sara would have said something to him about what had happened between them.

"Look Nick I just wanted to ask if we are cool, you know about the whole Sara situation?"

Nick looked at Warrick and stared, he was staring in disbelief, he couldn't believe that Warrick was asking him this, after everything that Nick had told him.

"What did you want me to say Warrick? I told you how I was feeling about Sara just yesterday, and you never thought to tell me that you two were an item? That's just low!" Nick turned away in disgust.

"Look man, I didn't know what to say, you were so happy that you had figured out your feelings for her, and I didn't want to spoil it!"

Nick turned back to face Warrick. The argument was beginning to get heated.

"You what? You didn't want to spoil it, for god sake Warrick, I told you I loved her and you stood there while I poured my heart out! Knowing full well that she was with you!"

Warrick just stood in the middle of the break room with Nick pacing.

"I am sorry Nick but I really like her and I am not going to stop seeing her because you have finally admitted your feelings for her after all this time. I'm sorry mate you left it to long!"

And with that last comment Nick launched himself at Warrick who wasn't expecting it. Nick and Warrick started throwing punches at each other, they were aiming well, until Sara walked in. Warrick and Nick didn't see her walk in and didn't see her try and break them up, not seeing her Nick pulled his arm back getting ready to punch Warrick and hit Sara in the face, Sara screamed in pain, she fell back onto the couch, holding her face. Nick and Warrick rushed over to her.

"Oh my god let me look at that!" said Nick.

"Don't you think that you have done enough?" Warrick retorted.

"Nick just go!" snapped Sara, "Please Nick just go, I will see you tomorrow."

Nick stood up he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was becoming obvious that she didn't need or want him anymore. This broke his heart, he couldn't lose her again.

Nick began to walk out of the door, when Sara shot up and ran over to him.

"Nick, look I am sorry that I shouted but you know I am confused at the moment, there is Warrick and me and then there is my feelings for you, I just need time, you know?"

Nick could see the extent of what he had done to Sara's face, her bloody nose, and her eye which was already bruising.

"Sara I won't give up on us, I will fight for you!"

Nick kisses Sara's hand, so he is not to hurt her face. And walks away, leaving Sara feeling confused, and Warrick looking on.


	3. Hurtful Comment

Chapter Three: And so it begins...

Nick sat in the break room, staring at a blank piece of paper. What was he going to do to win her back, she was the first person that actually meant something to him, and he had lost her to Warrick of all people, his best mate.

He continued to stare at the piece of paper, so much so that he didn't notice Catherine walk into the room. He only realised that she was in the room when she sat down beside him and spoke.

"Hey Nicky, what's up?" asked Catherine.

Nick jumped a bit and moved the blank piece of paper away from Catherine's sight, he had managed to write, "How to win Sara!" on the top of the paper.

"Nothing much Cath."

Catherine stared at Nick she knew the situation that he was in and felt for him. She knew how much he loved Sara and it tore her apart to see him so helpless. Catherine put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look Nicky, I don't want you to lie to me, ok. I know what's going on and I want you to know that I am here for you, I will do what I can to help you win Sara back."

Nick looked at Catherine, surprised at her supportiveness, he thought that she would have been on Warrick's side, but she wasn't.

"Cath, how come you want to help me so much, you told Warrick that you were happy for him what changed?"

Catherine looked at Nick dead in the eyes.

"I lied!"

Nick looked at Catherine, he knew that something was up and he wanted to find out what it was.

"Why did you lie Cath why?"

Catherine glanced away from Nick, she knew what she said now could make a huge difference, but there was an element of herself that didn't want to share her hidden feelings for Warrick. But she relented.

"Nick, I love Warrick, there has been a spark between us ever since Eddy died, but we haven't acted on them, so when he told me that he and Sara were an item I…I froze what was I to say, hello I love you, no I couldn't so I didn't. so when he asked me if I was ok with it, I lied, told him I was. But now I have realised that I couldn't possibly live without him and it may be too late but this for me is the perfect way to fight for him and prove my love for him, and it will be helping you out in the process."

Nick looked at Catherine, he knew that something was happening but this was not what he was expecting.

Catherine began to cry, she was holding her head in her hands, Nick comforted her.

"Look Cath, I am glad that you have finally decided what you want, I am glad that you want, to finally admit your feelings for Warrick, but do you think that this is the best way to go about it?"

Catherine looked at Nick like he was some sort of hypocrite.

"Excuse me Nicko you are the one who is determined to ruin Warrick and Sara's relationship! For your own expense!"

Nick turned to see Catherine looking right at him, he turned and said coldly.

"Yeah but heres the difference Sara knows how I feel!"

And with that Nick walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Catherine to look on. She couldn't believe he had just said that.


	4. The right thing?

Chapter Four: The right thing?

Sara and Warrick were at their crime scene. Warrick couldn't keep his eyes off of Sara. E thought that she looked pretty damn fine in her denim jeans and rather revealing low cut top.

Sara could feel Warricks eyes on her.

"Warrick, babe you will have time to stare at me tonight!" Said a rather flirtatious Sara.

Warrick stopped Sara, while she went to walk past Warrick.

"Please Sara, you won't leave anything to my imagination if you walk past me in those damn jeans."

Sara turned to look at Warrick as though he had just shot her.

"What are you trying to say Warrick? Trying to tell me that if I walk past you, you will be disappointed?"

Warrick took hold of Sara's hands and put them to his lips. He kissed them softly.

"No that's not what I am trying to say. What I meant was that, tonight is the night Sara, and I don't want to have a glimpse of what I have waited so long for, that's what I meant."

Sara looked into Warricks eyes. How could stay mad at him, she couldn't it would be impossible.

"Ok Warrick, I forgive you. Make yourself clear next time that way I wont get mistaken by what you mean."

Warrick let go of Sara's hands and swung his hands around her waist, and kissed her passionately. He had timed it just right so that Grissom didn't see them, infact no-one saw them.

Sara and Warrick released each other from their kiss. Each needing air.

Sara couldn't wait for tonight like Warrick said it was going to be special. Sara looked down at the ground her eyes filled with confusion.

"Whats the matter?"

Sara looked at Warrick, she couldn't tell him not now it would hurt him, she knew deep down that what she was going to say would hurt him, even if he didn't show it.

"Warrick, I feel bad for Nick. I mean I was with him for months, and I really loved him and now I am with you and I love you, but there will always be strong feelings for Nick inside of me and I care about him still, I would go as far as to say I still love him. If he was to find out that we had slept together he would be crushed and I don't think that I could cope with that. Are we doing the right thing!"

Warrick was stunned he wasn't expecting this.


	5. Over?

Chapter Five: Over?

Warrick was still standing at the crime scene, Sara was trying to talk to him. Warrick was still processing what she had just said in his head, he couldn't make sense of it.

"Warrick talk to me!"

Warrick turned to Sara.

"What did you want me to say Sara, you have told me you love me countless times, and now you are telling me that you are still in love with Nick someone who you haven't been with in 5 months. How did you expect me to take it? did you want me jumping up and down telling you that I am happy for you, come on you know me better than that… I hope!"

Sara stood staring at Warrick what she had just said had abviously caused pain for him. She felt so bad.

"Warrick please you know that its more complicated than that, you know that!"

Warrick turned away from Sara and continued to process the scene.

"Warrick please look at me!"

Warrick ignored Sara's request.

Sara could feel something inside of her, she was angry. He was ignoring her just because Sara was being honest with him, that's what he wanted from the start. Suddenly Sara couldn't stop herself she started to walk towards Warrick. She grabbed his arm and turned him around so that he was facing her.

"Don't you dare, Don't you dare."

"Don't I dare what Sara?"

Sara had a look to kill in her eyes.

"You wanted this Warrick, you were the one that suggested we gave it a go, and I did. So don't you dare blame me, you told me to be honest with you and I am, and when I am you throw it back in my face, and I thought I knew you. I was wrong!"

"So you think that I want to hear that you are still madly in love with Nick. After you have told me the same thing? I think its you that doesn't know me!"

Sara looked at Warrick she knew where this was going. They had argued before but nothing like this, this time she had to end it permanently.

Sara looked into Warricks eyes. Her eyes were now filling with tears.

"I am sorry Sara, I did ask you to be honest with me and I shouldn't throw it in your face when you are. Can we forget this?"

Sara looked into Warricks eyes again, she so wanted to say yes, yes and move on with her life forget about Nick, but she couldn't, she couldn't do it to Warrick. She looked down at her feet, she had to follow her heart.

"Warrick, I wish I could, but I need to follow my heart. And my heart says Nick, Warrick I love him and I mean truly love him with all my heart and I cant pretend not to anymore and now that I know that he wants me back. It seems like the perfect time."

Warrick was again left standing gobsmacked, was it really over?


End file.
